


a telling tail

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Hairstyles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Triple Drabble, animal features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Charlie tries out different hairstyles on Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 402





	a telling tail

**Author's Note:**

> a little warm-up drabble i had in my head!

“Oh my gosh, Alastor! You look soooo handsome!”

In Charlie’s hotel room that she’d ushered Alastor into earlier for a “surprise” that Charlie wouldn’t give any indication to, Charlie squealed as she stepped back and admired her handiwork. Sure enough, Alastor’s hair was pulled into a tiny, low ponytail at the back of his head, multi-colored red and black.

She clasped her hands together and bounced on her heels. “Do you like it? Ooh, ooh! Do you love it? Look!”

Alastor looked at himself in Charlie’s vanity mirror and smiled merrily, rows of teeth on display. He turned his head to the side to get a better view at a different angle, and then reached up to touch the hair himself.

“Why, Charlie dearest! It looks dashing, just positively stylish!” 

“It’s so little and cute,” Charlie continued on. “You didn’t have much hair to work with, but the turn-out was just as good as I’d imagined!” Charlie said excitedly as she went to stroke Alastor’s pulled up hair. She let the strands slide between her fingers, and Alastor beamed as she did so. “Do you really, really like it?”

“Of course I do, dear, because it was you who did it!”

“Good, because I want to try out a few more styles!” Charlie smiled brightly, and plopped her chin onto the top of Alastor’s head, between his big fluffy ears, letting her arms drape around the front of his body. She looked at the two of them together in the mirror. “Let’s do pigtails next! ‘Kay?”

“Yes, yes, darling, whatever it is you wish.”

Charlie’s eyes happened to flicker down to where Alastor was sitting in her chair, and saw that his deer’s tail was thumping and wiggling about happily. It seemed he was more excited than he let on...


End file.
